Dawn of a New Era
by CrystillineYuy
Summary: *Based on Ignis DLC* 2 merchant daughters are sent to Lucis under the guise of finalizing a trade route to the new and improved Niflheim Empire...However, this voyage is far from what was told...Headaches are the first sign...
1. Merchant Daughters

This story came to me as I was replaying FF15. I had stopped at one point and instantly my brain went to the Ignis DLC (I think that's what it's called, still learning PS4 lingo!). Don't ask me why or how, it just did. Anyway, I had played it before and loved the story but I hadn't seen the alternate ending of it so I decided to watch it and my mind just went into author mode.

This story is based on the Ignis side story, the alternate ending version (the one that happens when you choose to go with Ardyn to the Keep). If you haven't seen that ending, that's fine. You can see this story as an alternate ending of some sort. In this alternate ending, Noctis does NOT sacrifice his life, or rather it's implied that he doesn't, to save the world from darkness.

This alternate reality began this story. Some moments ARE a bit fast but it just felt right for the events to take place that way. So, here it goes! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 15, its characters, settings, etc., belong to its wonderful creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME! **

**Chapter 1: Merchant Daughters**

"Yes, father…No…We're pretty protected here…"

Amelia Lucrecia finished her conversation with her father as the train passed the frozen waste land where the large form of the ice goddess silently lay. She and her sister, Dona, had a very important mission to complete in Lucis that would either make or break the renovation of their homeland, Niflheim.

"Yes, I've looked over all the documents, father…" Amelia continued as said documents were right in front of her. "We are giving them a very good offer, I'm sure King Noctis will approve of the deal…Lord Ravus wouldn't have agreed to send us if he did not think the king would approve." She sighed. "No father, we will be fine…" A small smile developed upon her lips. "Branddon is more than enough protection…" She rolled her eyes. "It has been a year, father…No more of it…Yes…Okay…I will call you when we've arrived." Pulling the phone away she leaned against her seat; closing her blue eyes, she enjoyed the brief moment of solitude.

It wasn't easy being a child of the Empire in this new age of light. Even now as she and her sister took the train, there were odd looks but Amelia ignored them. King Noctis had forgiven the people of Niflheim for the atrocities their king inflicted after the war, blaming it all upon chancellor Ardyn. Now that the world was light again, Niflheim needed to pick up the pieces. That was the main reason why Amelia and her sister were on this journey to Lucis. A trade route between Niflheim and Lucis was needed in order to help Niflheim grow…Amelia and her elder sister, Dona, were tasked with completing this important route.

"That was father again, wasn't it?" The moment of peace didn't last very long for Dona came over, frowned at the documents spewed on the table in front of Amelia. "Really?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow at her. Gathering the paperwork, she remarked, "This coming from the actual heir…"

Dona rolled her eyes. "Oh come on…" She took the seat opposite Amelia. "We are so much more than this…measly position we got!" Dona pouted like a child. "I mean…Two years ago I was enjoying my happiness as Lady Lucrecia, daughter of Duke and Duchess Lucrecia! And now look at us! Measly merchants!" She shook her head and her eyes became dreamy. "All of that is under the bridge!" She grinned. "Come this time tomorrow I am SO going to be better than a merchant's daughter!"

"Oh come on, Dona…" Amelia huffed.

"Stuff it!" Dona wasn't hearing any of it. "I've already got the perfect plan! You see all I have to do is waltz into the room like the lady I truly am…I shall win the elusive heart of the king and become the queen! It's perfect!" Done produced a handheld mirror and began talking to her reflection as she fixed her ebony hair. While those locks hung about Dona's back, Amelia's own ebony locks remained in a neat bun near her neck.

Again another eyeroll. "We're going to Lucis to help with trade agreements, Dona, not entice the king into your fantasies…Besides…" Amelia put the documents back into the pack they were in before. "I doubt we'll even see him…Most likely we'll be talking with his advisor or someone lesser."

"Even better!" Dona wasn't letting up. "All I have to do is persuade the advisor and bam! The king is mine!"

King Noctis and his personal retinue had become celebrities in the kingdom of Niflheim, mostly to the common folk. Prompto Argentum's photos were all the high rage amongst the teens, who were the ones that mostly favored the king and his retinue. A bunch of teeny boppers as it were…It was annoying really, especially since Amelia was related to one…Dona, however, wasn't a teenager, she was pushing her twenties. Amelia was about a year behind her sister, but the more mature.

"Ladies…" A tall form came forward, that of a man in light armor…His brown hair was cut short and his blue eyes held a bit of mischief within them. He gave a glance at his two charges and shook his head. This was Branddon, Amelia and Dona's escort. "Let me guess…Dona is on her 'I'm gonna woo King Noctis' rant again…"

Dona stomped her foot. "It isn't a rant!"

"King Noctis hasn't the time for such things, Dona…" Branddon stated. "It was merely a year ago after everything changed…The Empire's citizens are grateful for his benevolence in letting Lord Ravus take over Nifihim territory…But there are still miscreants from the old guard…"

"Thus the reason for our protection…" Amelia added. "We're grateful the king allowed a guard to come with us…Though he's been nothing more than lazying about through most of the journey."

"Oh come on, give me some slack…" Branddon huffed then shook his head. "All that aside…" He looked at Amelia. "Could I borrow you for a moment?" He eyed Dona. "Alone?"

Dona rolled her eyes. "You two need to get a room…" She stood and left.

Branddon held out a hand for Amelia. "My lady?"

The two walked to the back of the train; they stood at the caboose, watching the snowy scenery pass them by. Branddon placed an arm around Amelia and pulled her into the warmth of his cloak. She smiled and welcomed it.

"I'm glad you were able to come, Branddon…" She sighed with content, placing her head against his chest. "We…Don't get to spend much time together these days…"

He held her close. "For a time I thought I would never see you again…" Branddon tightened his hold. "I'm just glad we are here now…"

They enjoyed each other's company, a rarity even now since the darkness was gone. Long had Niflheim suffered under the maddened king, persuaded by Aryden to do the horrible deeds he did. The populace fled when darkness took hold, helped by the soldiers that refused to listen to the maddened king. Many perished but the survivors were grateful that the darkness of Nifihim was gone. Lord Ravus returned from Insomnia, telling everyone what transpired…That the One True King, Noctis Lucis Caelum of the Lucian royal line, had defeated the darkness and now all were at peace. The pieces of Niflheim had to be put back together now…Guided by the strong yet gentle hand of King Noctis and the new leader of Niflheim, Lord Ravus.

"I really thought that…You were killed…" Amelia took a breath. "Or worse…" All knew what be felled the warriors of Niflheim that were still alive a year ago…They were experimented on…Turned into mindless zombies that once made up Niflheim's magiteck army. Now such experiments were banned, the perpetrators sent to the mines for punishment.

"Let's not think of things that never happened…" Branddon told her. "The dark past is gone…Light is now upon us…" He raised her head, their eyes met. "I hope…This new world, this new existence, will bring happiness to you…and I…"

Amelia smiled up at him. "I'm happy just being here, right now with you…"

"And you will…every day…" She frowned at him as he pulled away. "I…Know it isn't the most romantic of places but…" Her eyes widened as Branddon pulled out something from his pocket…A blue box. "I know…Your father doesn't approve of us but…I hope…"

"I don't care what that man thinks…" Amelia told Branddon. "My heart belongs to you…" She placed a hand on the blue box he held. "If this is what I think it is…then you already know my answer…"

He smiled and the box was opened, revealing what Amelia knew it to be…an engagement bracelet…It held the colors of his family, along with the crest. Every family in Nifihim, be they mere common or noble, had a family crest of sorts. Being of humble birth, Branddon's was basic: woven green leather with a sword for a clasp.

"I had hoped you would say such things…" He chuckled. "Your father might not agree but…" He placed the bracelet on Amelia's left wrist. "I would want to spend eternity with you…" He kissed her hand. "I'd kiss you on the lips but there are prying eyes…" He gestured to the door leading to the inside. There with her face pressed to the glass was Dona.

Both Amelia and Branddon gave a light laugh before venturing back inside. Dona squealed as she hugged Amelia.

"Ohmygosh! I knew it! I knew it!" Dona was jumping up and down with excitement. "Oh! You HAVE to get King Noctis to officiate!" She paused, her eyes went wide. "THAT'S IT!" She grinned. "That's how I'll get him to notice me!"

"Dona…" Amelia shook her head in amusement.

"Oh push off…If the king officiates there's nothing our father can do!" She gripped Amelia's left arm. "Let me see!" She oohed and awed at the simple bracelet. "Oooh! I'm jealous! Oooh I am so making you my witness when I become queen!"

"All the same…" Branddon came forward, placed a hand on Amelia's arm. "We should be arriving in Altissa then it's merely a boat ride to Lucis."

Another squeal from Dona. "Almost there!" She turned and with determination declared, "Here comes your queen my handsome king!" She flounced away, already speaking of her wedding dress and whatnot.

Amelia and Branddon looked at each other and laughed at Dona's crazed fantasies.

"Boy is she going to be disappointed…" Branddon shook his head. "No offense, but I'm not going to be there when it happens…"

Amelia sighed. "I don't blame you for that." She took his hand, smiled. "I'm just glad…We're here together…"

He smiled back at her. "Forever…Soon enough anyway…" He gestured. "Shall we return you to your seat my lady?"

She gave him a light slap in the arm and he laughed as he escorted back to the main car.

**Next Time: Insomnia**


	2. Insomnia

Next chapter coming at ya!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creator! All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 2: Insomnia**

It wasn't long before the Niflheim trio were on a boat from Altissa, heading for the country of Lucis. As the landscape of Lucian territory came into their view, Amelia readied herself for the upcoming meetings, the times and places in her mind. When the boat docked in a place called Gladin Quay, Branddon immediately went to look for transport to the Crown City; Dona instantly went to check out everything while Amelia stood still, admiring the view of the ocean. This place definitely had a different feel to it than Niflheim…The air felt fresh here, clean…Niflheim hadn't seen the sun in years, it being blocked by the smoke of technology. Amelia took a deep breath, allowing the Lucian air to feel her lungs. Her eyes gave glance towards the island known even in Niflheim as Angelsguard, the place where King Noctis received the Astral's power to defeat the darkness.

Amelia gave a wince as a light headache hit her suddenly. She held her head for a moment, her vision a blur. Seconds later all was well…Perhaps she was tired from the long journey? Or was it the stress of her important mission pounding at her head?

"Amelia!" Amelia heard Dona shout from afar. The eldest sister came running, gripped Amelia's arm. "Come on! Branddon found us a ride!"

Amelia merely nodded as her sister led her away, the ocean scenery gone, replaced by hills of desert country as they headed for Insomnia in the ride Branddon obtained. After being allowed past the gates, it was a mere bridge ride towards the Crown City. There even Ameila had to admire the tall buildings and exquisite structures that encompassed Insomnia. There in the center stood the Citadel, the place where King Noctis called home; the towering structure could be seen everywhere in Insomnia.

"I'll secure our accommodations as soon as we arrive." Branddon told them. "Tomorrow we'll be escorted to the Citadel by a crownsguard."

Amelia got right into buisness mode. "Our first meeting is with Sir Entho tomorrow morning." She stated. "Then a meeting with Lord Scientia in the afternoon that same day."

"Ooh! He's a hottie!" Dona squealed then sighed dramatically. "Not as good looking as my man, King Noctis!"

Amelia glared at her sister. "Would you can it with that? Especially in the Citadel!" She took a deep breath. "This is VERY important, Dona…Not only for us but for our country as well! People are going to rely—"

"Yeah, yeah…I know already!" Dona waved her off.

Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose. Her sister was seriously starting to annoy her…

Another flinch as the headache returned, this time much more fierce. Dona frowned as Amelia gripped her head.

"You okay, Ame?" Dona asked.

"Yeah…Just tired I guess…" Amelia eyed her big sister. "It would help if my own sister would pull some weight!"

Dona pouted then turned her head to watch as buildings past them. Their accommodations were a hotel about a mile from the Citadel. It was decent for a place they would use for merely sleeping in. Amelia had downright requested her own room, refusing to share with her sister; Dona snored like a lion and Amelia needed as much sleep as possible for the meetings to come. Settling into her small room she placed her bags on the table nearby just as her phone began to ring. Smiling at the number, she answered.

"Hey Camy…" It was her best friend back in Niflheim.

"Well…Did he do it? Did he propose?" Came the excited woman on the other side.

Setting the phone down and placing it on speaker, Amelia set out to unpack. "Why do I get the feeling you knew well in advance?"

A chuckle from the phone. "Well…Who you do think gave him the bracelet?" A pause. "So…How is the Crown City?"

"It's a city…" Amelia answered and she was rewarded with a groan from her phone.

"Oh come on Ame! Details!" Camy whined. "You're always like this…Give me SOMETHING!"

Amelia paused.

"We're meeting one of those four tomorrow…"

The squeal from the phone made Amelia jump. Dona wasn't the only fan girl Amelia knew…

"Who!? Come on dammit! Tell me who!"

Amelia shook her head in amusement. "The king's advisor, Ignis Scientia." Another squeal. "Geez…You're worse than my sister."

"Oh come on Ame!" Camy shouted in defense. "The King and his personal retinue are freaking CELEBRITIES! I've already started a fan club! Ooh! If you see Promoto Argentum you HAVE to get me an autograph!"

"Oh good grief, Camy…" Amelia groaned then sighed. "Well…At least you aren't going on about your supposed 'wedding' into royalty…"

"That bad huh?" Camy laughed. "Dona's fandom is worse than mine…"

"Says the girl that has posters plastered all over her room…"

"Don't diss me and my man, Amelia!" Camy defended again. "What am I yelling at you for? You've already got a good man…My brother is smitten with you…You better take care of him or I'm coming after you, ya here?"

"Yes ma'am." Amelia chuckled.

"How is your dad gonna take it?" Camy asked.

"Don't know and frankly I don't care…" Amelia frowned. "My heart is mine to give."

"Amen to that sister!" Camy shouted. "I'm already planning your wedding! It's gonna be grand girl! When you come back we'll have to look for dresses…I'll give ya that but nothing else! You worry about your job there, let your good old future sister-in-law handle the wedding stuff!"

"Alright…" Amelia smiled at her phone. "I leave it to you then…I'll call you when we're about to head back."

"Be safe girl."

"You as well."

After a light dinner and a final review of the paperwork, Amelia turned in for bed.

She woke up in a sweat the next morning, breathing hard. Her hands shook as they held her head, which returned to pain, this time much more harsh.

There was a knock on her door.

"Amelia?" It was Branddon on the other side. "Are you alright? I heard you scream…"

She had screamed? She couldn't remember anything! Amelia calmed her breathing, steadied her heart.

"Bad dream." She told herself then went to the door, opened it to reveal a concerned Branddon. "I'm fine…" She told him. "Just a bad dream…"

He smiled then nodded. "Breakfast in ten…the crownsguard should be here in an hour."

Thanks to Amelia's preparations, the first meeting went off without a hitch. There was about a few hours wait before the next meeting with the King's advisor. Dona immediately went to the hotel to prepare for the meeting, not for talks of business mind you, she was more concerned with trivial pursuits like makeup and hair. With Done occupied, Branddon went to Amelia's room and knocked.

"Come in."

Venturing in, Amelia was as Branddon suspected…Knee deep in more documents. She was quite the serious type when it came to business.

"You should take a breather, Amelia." He said as he approached her hunched form.

Amelia's eyes remained on the papers in front of her as she spoke to her fiance. "Lord Scientia isn't going to be as…inviting as Sir Entho…"

"Yeah…" Branddon sighed. "This whole place isn't inviting…To us anyway…" He shrugged. "Who can blame them…I mean…" He flinched. "We did…kind of…in a way…Kill their future queen…and…well…the whole darkness thing…"

"You know very well King Noctis forgave Niflheim for all that mess." Amelia kept looking through her paperwork as she spoke.

"Yeah…Who would have believed Lord Aryden was the mastermind behind it all…" Branddon frowned. "I knew there was something off with that guy…Still though, there's animosity here…"

"It's only been a year so…Yeah…" Amelia shrugged. "I suspect we're being watched as we speak…Our phone conversations are probably being listened to as well."

Branddon shook his head. "I highly doubt that…Still though, I'll be glad when we get out of here." He leaned closer to her. "So…Camy said you and she talked…"

"That blabbermouth…" Amelia huffed and Branddon chuckled.

"I actually promised her I would get any autograph she wanted, if I happen to come across her favorite person of all time." He sighed. "Look at us…the most level headed of the bunch while our siblings are pining over men they can never have…" He eyed Amelia. "Please tell me you're not a fan…I don't want to compare myself to one of the legendary four…"

Amelia finally glanced his way. "You're more than enough for me, Branddon…" Setting her pen down, she placed a hand atop his. "You always have been, always will be…" She laughed. "Do you remember that time, when we were kids…You chased me around with your toy sword?"

He laughed. "Yeah…I remember you grabbing it then hitting me over the head with it…" He caressed her face. "I wonder about our future children…"

"Oh don't you dare start with that…" Amelia glared at him. "One! You get one!"

"Oh come on!" Branddon pouted. "I wanted at least two…a boy and a girl…A boy to carry on my family name, and a little princess to cherish."

Amelia groaned. "Fine…You get two…" She pointed at him. "But you'll be on diaper duty."

"Fair enough." He nodded. "You know very well—"

"Will you just shut up and kiss me before my sister bursts in here and ruins the moment?" Amelia huffed and he chuckled.

"What my lady wants, she gets."

The two shared a light kiss filled with promises of the future. However, the kiss was abruptly interrupted as Amelia pulled away, holding her head.

"Amelia?" Branddon was at her side in an instant, deeply concerned.

"I'm fine, just a headache." She groaned as she rubbed her temples. "I've been…getting them ever since we got to Lucis."

"Sounds like stress to me…" He went behind her, moved her hands away from her aching head. "You stop that…" His hands were cool as they massaged her temples. She sighed in pure bliss as the pain lessened considerably. Those gentle fingers traveled down her face to rest at her shoulders where those hands of his messaged those as well.

"Geez Amelia, you're really tense." Branddon frowned. "You've got knots all over the place…"

"Well…Can you really blame me?" She leaned into him, loving his touch.

"No…Not at all…" He paused. "Maybe you should take a rest for a bit…the next meeting isn't for a while right?"

"…Don't wanna…" She murmured, already half asleep.

A light chuckle fell from Branddon's lips. "Sounds to me like you do…" He picked her up, placed her upon her bed. "I'll wake you up in an hour…" He kissed her forehead. "Rest my love…"

**Next Time: Voice**

Okay, I can hear you all now: "Where are our guys!? Come on! We want Noctis and his friends! Cough them up!"

Of course our four guys will be making an appearance! You guys have to be patient! I wanted you all to get a little bit of a background as to how Eos in this story works and the characters that will interact with our four famed guys. The events that will happen later on won't make any much sense unless I help you guys with some background on these new characters! Don't worry though, our awesome guys will finally make their debut in the next chapter!


	3. Voice

Here come our boys guys! Well...at least two of them anyway. (Grin)

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creators! All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 3: Voice**

Refreshed and fully awake, Amelia was ready for the most important meeting of the day…She stood with her sister in the Citadel once more with Branddon at their back, waiting for the meeting to start. Her sister gave a yawn of which Amelia gave her a light glare.

"I do apologize…" Came a voice down the hall. He came up to them…the advisor to the king.

The stories certainly did him justice for Ignis Scientia was quite the good looking man. He dressed rather sharply and carried himself very well. Those eyes of his bore into them through his glasses and though Dona wasn't paying much attention, Amelia was certain those eyes were studying them.

"No need for apologizes, my lord." Amelia took a light bow, Dona quickly followed suite. "We are honored this meeting is even going to take place. Lord Ravus thanks King Noctis for allowing a common merchant's daughters to finalize the trade routes between our countries."

"No thanks necessary…We understand the importance of the route just as you do." He said. "And please, Ignis is fine."

Amelia nodded. "I'm Amelia…" She gestured to her sister. "This is my sister Dona." She gestured to Branddon who was at attention. "And our escort, Branddon."

"Nice to meet you all…" Ignis smiled. "Shall we begin the proceedings?"

"Of course," Amelia replied, " we realize you are very busy…We won't take up much of your time."

"I read the documents…Quite reasonable the offer indeed." Ignis stated as he guided them down the hall.

"Thank you, I thought it would benefit both parties equally and fairly…" Amelia replied and the advisor gave her glance. "I was the one that suggested the offer to Lord Ravus."

By the look in his eyes, Ignis was impressed. "I see…"

The meeting with Lord Scentia had gone off as Amelia expected. Like the various rumors, he was quite the gentleman but very engrossed with his work. There was nothing but talks of the trade route between the glasses wearing advisor and Amelia. Dona hung back with Branddon, completely bored and pouting. Of course she was expecting the king to be here but was vastly disappointed.

The meeting over, Ignis escorted the trio out into the hallway. Amelia instantly noticed that they were not heading for the exit rather...They were heading somewhere else. The hallway he took them through became more...regal and expensive looking as they trenched further down.

"Please pardon my confusion, Lord Ignis." Amelia began to frown. "But...This is not the way to the entrance we were escorted to upon our first entry here…"

"Oh, yes...Apologies…" Ignis stated. "Another party wishes to meet with you."

"Oh…Sir Entho?" Like Ignis, Sir Entho was also a gentleman.

"Not exactly…" Ignis stopped at grand double doors that two guards were standing at. "He is in the grand hall, awaiting your arrival."

Who could be wishing to meet them in the grand hall…? Was that the place where the king…?

Amelia froze, Dona gapped.

"I...Sir…" Amelia was at a loss for words…It couldn't be…

Ignis nodded, seeming to know where their thoughts led. "His majesty wishes to greet you personally."

Dona's jaw hit the floor, Branddon froze while Amelia stuttered.

"I…That is…" Amelia shook her head, seriously not believing this.

"I know you were not expecting such a meeting but his majesty insisted upon it, especially after giving details of the offer. He was most impressed." Ignis smiled again. "He wished to personally congratulate the Niflheim group upon a most satisfying Negotiation."

Whoa…the king was impressed!?

"I...Sir...We...We aren't dressed for...such a meeting!" Amelia exclaimed. Their clothing had been simple at best, making them stand out in such splendor around them. Dona was already looking at herself in her hand held mirror, stressing over the soon to be royal meeting.

"It will be fine…" Ignis reassured Amelia. "However…Please understand that you will not be able to take anything inside with you." He gestured to her documents bag and Branddon's sword.

"Yes…Yes of course." A guard took her bag while Branddon gave his weapon to the other guard.

Satisfied Ignis opened the grand doors.

The Lucian grand hall was certainly intimidating with its unbelievable high ceilings. Sitting above the Niflheim trio, high atop grand stairs, was the legendary king himself, Noctis Lucis Caelum. He was definitely a looker, with his dark hair and foreboding undertones…Boy would Camy freak out after hearing about this! Quickly minding her manners Amelia focused on something else other than king high above. She was sure Dona had her eyes right on the king…the idiot!

"I bring the merchants from Niflheim, your majesty." Ignis bowed.

Amelia, Dona and Branddon quickly bowed as well.

"Welcome to Insomnia." The king said. "Ignis told me of your offer…It is well thought out."

"Thank you, your majesty." Amelia bowed again.

_Choose…_

Amelia stopped; her eyes gave glance around. Did she hear something?

"I'm impressed how equal the offer is…" King Noctis smiled as he continued. "I am sure—"

_Choose…_

Amelia blinked…Her vision was getting a bit blurry again. Sensing something wrong with his beloved, Branddon went to her aid.

"Amelia…?" He whispered in her ear.

She lightly nodded before an intense headache hit her. Amelia had no choice but to hold a hand to her head.

"Are you alright?" Amelia blinked at the words and raised her head.

There, standing right in front of her, was King Noctis.

A deep, piercing pain hit her suddenly. Amelia gripped her head as she fell to the floor, the pain causing her to scream. People rushed to her aid but she couldn't hear them, all that she knew was that her head was hurting; something was pounding into her skull relentlessly.

_Choose…_She heard the deep voice again…It was high above her. Amelia looked up and abruptly screamed…

A towering face, larger than the room itself…was staring right at her. It wasn't the only one though...There were several...They all looked upon her with intense eyes while she shook with absolute fear. As darkness took hold, Amelia heard the voice once more, though this time it was mingled with others, producing a powerful and demanding tone.

_Choose…Life…or death?_

**Next Time: Choice**


	4. Choice

Here we go! I hope I'm doing great! This is an interesting story! After this chapter get ready for the MOMENT! (grin)

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creator! All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 4: Choice**

Amelia awoke not in her hotel room, but in one filled with soft blues. Her head was still pounding but not as heavily as it did before.

"Amelia!" She heard the screech of her sister's voice and winced.

"Stop screaming will you?" She groaned.

Dona was at her side in the blue bedroom, complete distress upon the woman's face.

"Oh my gods Amelia! Are you alright!?" Dona was stressing out completely. "You fainted in the grand hall!"

"I...I did…?" Amelia shook the haze from her eyes and head. She couldn't remember anything past waking up in this room. "Where...are we?"

"A guest room in the Citadel." Dona hugged her. "I'm just glad you're okay…"

Amelia frowned. "Branddon?"

Dona quickly jumped up and raced to the door. "I'll get him!" She swung open the door and there was Branddon. "She's awake and she's asking for you!"

"Amelia…" Branddon walked in and was at Amelia's side. "Thank heavens...You scared everyone, including the king!"

"Ugh…" Amelia gave a long sigh. "What's…wrong with me…?" Something had to be wrong...Why was this happening?

A light knock and it was Ignis that entered.

"Glad to see you are awake." He said. "You haven't been out for long."

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't…" Amelia started but Ignis shook his head.

"Not to worry...Negotiations will not stall because of a fainting spell." He told her then gave her a glance. "Tell me, Amelia…Did you get headaches in Niflheim? Or perhaps Altissa?"

She shook her head. "No…I figured it's stress related."

"I would think so as well...A heavy burden was placed upon your shoulders. Perhaps you and your group should rest a while." He smiled. "Please go and enjoy all Insomnia has to offer…"

Amelia protested, "But…"

Ignis raised a hand. "His majesty practically demanded it. Tomorrow we will continue the negotiations."

Branddon nodded. "Please tell his Majesty that we are most grateful for his kindness."

"Of course…"

Getting out of the Citadel did indeed bring a sense of deep calm to Amelia. The king even asked a guide for them, to show them around Insomnia. So much kindness was practically unheard of in Niflheim but the trio was grateful for it. Dona did whatever she could to help her sister forget the negotiations while Branddon held back watching the sisters. As Dona went to go check out some shop or another, Branddon stole a light kiss on Amelia's cheek. She blushed then lightly slapped him as he laughed at her embarrassment. It was quite a good break from reality.

Still though, something tore at Amelia's heart. A lingering there...It festered for a bit, hidden behind the sense of security Amelia currently had. She couldn't quite place it, but something just told her this...This was wrong…Spending time with Branddon and Dona...was just wrong.

But...How could that be? Why was she suddenly thinking about leaving their presence? It made no sense to her. Sighing Amelia shook her head. Stress...Yes this was all just stress. When they returned to Niflheim it would all go away. She would get married to Branddon, with or without her parents' permission, then lead a good life away from Lucis. Just thinking of the future she would have caused Amelia to stare at the bracelet on her left wrist. She smiled slightly at it, the object that told the world she was betrothed to Branddon. It was a simple promise of a bright future with the one she loved.

As she stared at the bracelet, something passed her eyes. Gone was the streets of Insomnia, replaced with a field of multicolored flowers; the sun high above. The sword clasp upon her bracelet twitched and it pulled away from her, morphing into an actual sword that floated in the air before her. The sword reacted quickly, hurling itself at the sun. Amelia watched as the sun was stabbed right through and darkness was spread everywhere, the flowers dying without the sun's rays.

She blinked the sight away, Insomnia streets returning.

"Amelia?" There was Branddon right in front of her, a concerned look upon his face.

"Sorry...I think I'm just really tired right now…" She sighed.

"Understandable…" He gripped her shoulders. "Let's get your sister and call it a day, okay?"

Nodding Amelia was silent as they went back to their hotel. Immediately she collapsed onto her soft bed, wanting to welcome sleep. As she drifted into dreamland, a soft whisper hit her ears.

_Choose….Life...or Death?_

Meanwhile, in the Citadel, a meeting between four good friends was commencing within the king's personal chambers. Even if the Citadel was their home, there was no other they trusted than themselves.

"You sure it was a good idea to let them go, Noct?" The gruff voice of the king's shield spoke up first.

"Yeah…" The blonde agreed. "I mean...Wasn't all this just to...You know…"

"We cannot hold them here without cause, Prompto." Ignis, the voice of reason, replied.

"Iggy's right." Nocits, the king, nodded in agreement. "Besides…I think we already know who it is anyway…"

There was a long pause between the brothers.

"This must be handled delicately." Ignis reasoned. "Otherwise, all the steps taken would be for naught."

"Then what do we do?" Prompto asked.

"Carry on as if they believe it to be...Mere stress." Ignis stated. "A perfect cover indeed…"

"When is this… 'Choice' thing supposed to happen anyway?" Gladio asked.

Noctis paused.

"Tomorrow...That's what they're telling me…" He stared at his three friends, no...They were his brothers for life. "This isn't going to be like before…" His stare changed. He was silently pleading them. "I'm asking you all to do something I know you don't like to do, but...It has to happen this way…Please...Don't interfere."

The trio stared at their king for a long moment.

"If his majesty wishes it, then so be it." Ignis frowned. "However-"

"I don't think it will go that way, Ignis…" Noctis said. "We need to have faith."

"That's kinda hard seeing as that she's from Niflheim…" Gladio crossed his arms.

"I know…" Noctis nodded at him. "But come this time tomorrow, she will have a very big decision to make...One that will affect us all…" He smiled sadly. "I...Do not like it myself, but…This will be very hard for her…"

"Yeah…" Prompto sighed. "Man...Why do these things always have to end up like this?"

"I don't know, Prompto…" Noctis sighed at his friend. "But...I know one thing…" He looked out the window of his room, where he could see all of Insomnia.

"If she doesn't choose me...Then...There will be nothing left...Of that...I am certain…"

**Next Time: The Deciding Moment**


	5. The Deciding Moment

Okay guys, this chapter is LONG! A lot happens in this one...As I was reading through it for edits and whatnot, I felt the emotion I hoped I conveyed through this chapter. This chapter hurt a bit (in the heart mind you) so beware.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creators! All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 5: The Deciding Moment **

The very next morning, Amelia, Dona and Branddon were summoned to the Citadel. This time though, the throne room was empty save for their small party and the king's personal retinue: Prompto Argentum, the king's right hand man, Ignis Scientia, the king's advisor and Gladiolus Amicita, the king's personal guard...Three of the famous royal court. Dona was practically in heaven though still she wished the king were there. Branddon was silently behind the sisters while Amelia waited patiently for this impromptu meeting to begin.

"How are you feeling?" Prompto asked Amelia.

"Fine, thank you." She gave a respectful nod to him. "Please tell his Majesty that I am grateful for his kindness."

The three legendaries paused.

"Amelia, Dona..." Ignis finally spoke up. "There needs to be a discussion of sorts."

"Oh?" Amelia stared at the three in confusion. Dona was practically hanging on every word they said.

"To put it simply…" Ignis had his eyes right on Amelia as he spoke.

"You and your sister were not brought here for trade route negotiations."

His words brought Branddon and Dona' s attention towards the discussion.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that your new leader would send merchants to an important trade meeting?" Gladiolus raised an eyebrow.

"Well...Yeah…" Dona frowned. "It was kind of strange…But we used to be a noble house...So…"

She shrugged. "Just seemed like a way to get our nobility back…"

"Sirs…" Branddon took a position between the two girls, his senses on high alert. He obviously didn't like where this conversation was going. "What exactly is going on?"

"Be still…" Ignis raised a hand. "We couldn't possibly wish to harm them. Though, I must apologize for all the secrecy, but it was needed."

"Beg your pardon but…" Amelia was seriously confused right now. "What exactly were we sent here for?"

Ignis gave glance to Prompto who went to the main doors. He pressed an ear to them, gave Ignis a thumbs up.

"Basically…" Ignis crossed his arms. "One of you ladies...is to be the next Oracle."

Silence.

"Wait...what?" Amelia blinked. That...Didn't make any sense at all…

"We had only been told recently but it appears Lord Ravus knew for quite a long time." Ignis explained. "He told the king and a plan was enacted to ensure that the Oracle would safely make the trek to Insomnia, a place he was certain she should reside."

"Members of Niflheim's old guard were planning a few tricks and you two needed to get out of the city immediately." Gladiolus added. "Ravus practically insisted on it."

Amelia couldn't believe this...This was insane to say the least! Before she could get a word in her sister jumped ahead, grinning like a cat.

"Me! It's me!" Dona jumped up and down, excited as a school girl. Amelia smacked her forehead in annoyance.

"Dona! Seriously!" Amelia scolded her. This wasn't the time or place for Dona to be acting so childishly.

Dona turned to her. "What? Of course it would be me!" She flicked her hair. "I'm the oldest so I would be chosen! Ooh!" She tensed dramatically, her eyes wide. She gripped Amelia's arm. "They…They just spoke to me! Amelia! I'm to be the king's bride!"

Safe to say everyone in the room truly didn't believe her.

"Oh my gosh! I've got to get ready!" Dona patted her cheeks. "I knew it! I knew it!" She screeched as she rushed out into the hall in a frenzy.

"Dona!" Amelia planned to go after her when Branddon stopped her.

"I got her…" Branddon groaned. "I think I'd better get her back...before she causes an international crisis."

"Amelia will be well looked after." Ignis promised him then set his gaze at Prompto. Prompto seemed to take the hint.

"I'll help!" Prompto reasoned and two rushed out the door. Gladiolus grumbled that he needed to return to the king's side and thus also left. Amelia was stupefied at the quick meeting…Everyone just left as if a humongous secret hadn't just been revealed!

"Might I have a moment of your time, Amelia?" Ignis offered. "I did promise your guard you will be looked after and I do not break my promises."

Merely nodding Amelia followed Ignis out into the hallway.

"I know it came as a shock to you, but it was needed." Ignis told her. "The last time the Oracle came to Insomnia, well...I am sure you know of what occurred. We needed to make sure such an event did not happen again."

"I...Forgive me but...I'm still a bit...shocked…" Amelia looked at him. "Why...Would there be a need for an Oracle anyway?" As memory served, the king forged some sort of bond with the Astrals…This bond allowed him to defeat Ardyn and bring light to the world again.

"That is a very good question, one even we wished to have the answer." Ignis frowned. "Tell me something, Amelia...What of your family?"

It was a very odd question but she answered anyway, "Well...My parents were once Duke and Duchess Lucrecia...They were loyal to the Niflheim king…My sister and I lived in the capital until we were sent to Tenebrae for schooling at ten years of age. We weren't anything special...In fact...I would assume we were more of traitors to the Astrals because of our family's staunch loyalties to the Niflheim king...So...None of this makes any sense…"

"I would quite agree with your outlook but like you said...His majesty has a covenant with the Six...Lord Ravus is of the original Oracle line thus his words wouldn't be questioned about such things either." Ignis stared forward as they continued their walk. "Have you heard anything? Mere whispers? Or perhaps odd dreams that make no sense to you?"

She paused.

"Well…"

_Choose…_

Amelia blinked.

"I..I'm sorry…" She looked at Ignis in confusion. "Choose what?"

He stopped in his steps. "Pardon?"

Amelia started to speak again when the whisper became a shout.

_CHOOSE!_

She jumped suddenly, knocking into Ignis in the process. He held her steady for a moment.

"Amelia…" He eyed her carefully.

"I...Did...Did you...hear?" She looked around, wanting to know where that voice came from.

Amelia halted, her eyes grew wide as the sudden realization hit her hard.

"It's me...Isn't it?"

The headaches, the blackouts...the voice…

She moved away from Ignis, outright shaking.

"Calm yourself...Breathe…" He knew she was uncomfortable with this information.

"I...I can't…" No! She couldn't be! She was a merchant's daughter! She was going to marry Branddon and-

The world went black, but this time Amelia was fully aware of her surroundings. In the darkness two objects were before her. One was a golden crown...and the other...was a sword.

_You must choose…_

"No…" Her inner being shook, seemingly to know exactly what the voice was saying. "Why...Why can't I have both!?" She screamed to the darkness.

_One brings life...One brings death...Only one must be chosen…_

"Amelia!"

The shout brought her back to reality. She found herself on the floor, Ignis lightly shaking her shoulders. Amelia smacked him away. Like a plague she moved away from him, her thoughts troubling her. Rising as she did he made not a move to approach her; standing in place, Ignis gave a light, understanding glance her way.

"There was a time when I was given a choice." He told her. "One of the Astrals gave me visions...Visions of a future I did not approve of. For a long time I had thought the events couldn't be changed, but something made me halt that thinking immediately. With my newfound purpose, I made it so that the vision I was given had never come true."

"Our lives are filled with choices, Amelia…" Ignis continued. "The ones we make determine our futures...In your case as it was mine, the decision you make will not only affect you but others as well. It is quite a heavy burden given to you…I do not know the specifics but by what his majesty has stated...If you do not choose correctly, I believe everyone, including those that you love...will die."

Fresh tears fell from her eyes...They fell down her cheeks. A part of her knew what she needed to do, but her heart just couldn't take it.

"You...You don't understand…" Amelia didn't want to either but something just told her what had to happen. It hurt, it hurt so much right now...her heart was shattering…

Amelia decided...She needed to see Branddon.

"Amelia!" She heard his voice and rushed to him. He was down the hall with a disgruntled Dona. Without thinking Amelia barreled into Branddon's embrace. Surprised he caught her shaking form.

"Amelia…?" He questioned.

"I want to go home!" She shouted. "RIGHT NOW!"

Frowning Branddon held her close.

"Calm down…"

"NO!" Amelia looked up at him, tears streaming down her eyes. "Let's just go home! We'll go home, forget we ever came here-"

"Are you crazy!?" Dona interrupted. "We can't! I'm the Oracle-"

"IT'S ME YOU IDIOT!" Amelia screamed at her sister then buried her head into Branddon's chest. She was desperate at this point. Maybe if they just left and never came back this fear would go away. "I want to go home...Please!"

Branddon didn't speak a word. He hugged her then pulled away a bit.

"Alright...I'll take you home…" He gripped her chin. "You have to trust me though…"

"I trust you." Amelia was automatic in her response and this caused Branddon to smile.

"Good…"

"You...You…" All the while Dona had been completely ignored. Red hot anger engulfed her, to a point that cognitive thinking was no longer an option. She tore her sister away from Branddon and at the same time grabbed his sword. Tossing Amelia to the floor, Dona raised the sword high.

"You BITCH!"

Before Ignis could move an inch, Dona's head was abruptly cut off, rolling to the floor at their feet. Her body dropped as well, the sword clanging beside it. Amelia couldn't breathe or move, shocked at the sudden display before her.

Branddon was there with a bloody knife.

"I...You…" Amelia breathed out. Her mind had completely shut down...She barely recognized him pulling her to her feet. He took his sword and aimed it right at Ignis.

"We're leaving." Then he ran with Amelia at his arm.

Still in a haze, Amelia couldn't hear the shouts as Branddon practically dragged her down the hallway. She couldn't hear the slash of his sword as it penetrated anyone that stopped them. Gunshots were around them but to Amelia's state of mind they sounded like stones skipping on a lake surface.

Her sister was dead...slain by Branddon...The thought caused her eyes to blink and suddenly she tore herself away from him. Glancing around she realized they had made it outside into the Citadel's main entryway, the gates to the outside world in front of them.

"How...Why…" She shook. "Why did you kill her!?"

Branddon paused in his steps, stared at Amelia; she caught his glimpse and froze. She had become accustomed to his gentle eyes but now...those eyes were hard, emotionless...The eyes of a warrior.

"She threatened your life." Branddon spoke those words like it was the obvious reason Dona's head now rolled on the floors in the Citadel. "I could not allow her to hurt you."

A cold chill ran down Amelia's spine as he reached a hand to her.

"Come with me, Amelia…" He spoke but it wasn't a gentle tone...No...This one was commanding. He was expecting her to follow his orders without question, like a soldier in an army.

"Stop!" Came a shout and they became surrounded by crownsguard. Braddon regarded them cooling.

With a sigh he raised his blade. "Very well…"

Amelia had never truly seen Branddon fight...Now she realized he was a different person as he raised his blade...He was ruthless as he killed each crownsguard, one by one. In fact, Branddon seemed to almost enjoying the moment his blade went into someone's chest for he was smirking each time. This Branddon wasn't the one Amelia wanted to marry...Who was this person that looked as though he would kill on the spot? It was frightening to be sure.

_Choose…_

The voice came again; Amelia held her ears and closed her eyes. This wasn't her Branddon! This was a dream! No...This was a nightmare! All she had to do was wake up!

_Choose…_

"No…" Amelia whispered as she crumbled to the ground. "Please...Please don't make me…"

_Choose…_

"That is quite enough!" Came a shout and Amelia noticed a shadow had hit her form...Looking up she caught the back of the King. "Stop this!"

Before she could comprehend what was happening, Prompto had grabbed her arm and she was running away from the carnage. Dead bodies lay strewn everywhere. She caught Branddon facing off with King Noctis, his sword dripping with the blood of those he killed.

"She belongs to Niflheim." Branddon's words made her pull away from Prompto and stare in shock at her beloved.

"You...You knew…" Finally she spoke up, the disturbing thought pouring out of her mouth. "All this time...You knew it was me…"

"No." Branddon spoke but kept his eyes upon the king. "I did not know it was you specifically, but I had a feeling it was you…" He raised his sword at the king. "My family has always known an Oracle would come from the Lucrecia line...Thus the reason why I was tasked to watch over you."

Amelia felt her breath leave her. "You...You…"

"I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you, but...That changed...However…" He glared. "My true mission has not…The Oracle will return to Niflheim and give my family the right to the throne. That is our destiny…With her blessings, we will hold power over the gods then we shall rule."

"Prompto...Get her out of here." Noctis ordered and the gunner nodded.

"Right!" Prompto reached for Amelia but she wasn't having it. As he got closer she managed to grab his gun then rushed into the soon to be battle. She aimed the gun with shaking hands.

Branddon smiled at her. "That's good...Kill him, Amelia…Kill the king and you and I can rule over everything...Niflheim, Lucis...The world will be ours-"

A single gunshot filled the skies. As birds flew away, a silence hit the area…Then...Branddon was falling…

Amelia had shot him...Right in the heart.

"Branddon!" Throwing the gun down Amelia raced to his side, caught him as he fell to the ground. Her tears mixed with the blood stained upon his chest.

"A...Ameila.." He breathed out as she held him.

"It...It's not fair…" She sobbed. "Why...Why did you…!?"

"Why...Did you?" Branddon asked her.

"You were going to start a war!" She screamed at him. "If I didn't kill you...You…" She shook her head. "Please...Please no! Don't leave me! I love you!"

His hand reached up to her, caressed her cheek. A gentle smile befell his lips.

"And...I...Truly do...Love you…" Those gentle eyes closed and his body went limp...Branddon...was dead…

Amelia's scream filled the space…No one moved or spoke, for they all knew what happened.

Amelia…had made her choice.

**Next time: Grief**


	6. Grief

This whole story revolves around on single word: Choice. As Ignis states in this story, we are all given choices in our lives…Sometimes the choices we are given aren't to our liking but we must choose nonetheless. The best choice, in my point of view anyway, would be one that instantly saves all, but instantly hurts you...Why? Because through time and patience, hurt goes away...Whereas others lives would not.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VX, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creator! All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 6: Grief**

She hadn't left her room in days…the new Oracle. News spread like wildfire of the events that happened in the Citadel...thus Oracle's rooms were highly secured; no one was allowed in that area unless authorized by the king himself. Ignis knew Noctis well enough to know he felt sympathy for Amelia's plight and ordered she be left alone.

"She sacrificed her only love for me…" He told Ignis. "I can't let that go…Give her the time she needs…There is no rush."

Still though Amelia needed to take care of herself. She hadn't eaten, merely stayed in bed under the covers. It wouldn't be good for anyone on Eos if the new Oracle died well before she could do anything. A knock and Ignis entered her rooms, carrying a small tray of food. He had been appointed to see to her care, being the advisor and all he was used to such things. However, Noctis hadn't actually killed Lady Lunafreya, making his grief small compared to Amelia's.

As Ignis entered he noticed the bed empty. Lady Amelia sat with her back to him at a small table…He said nothing for a moment, unsure of how to approach. He did though sit the tray of food down on the bedside table. He watched as she gripped something on the table she sat at and held it high above her, a letter opener. Ignis waited…Her hand shook and the weapon dropped to the carpeted floor.

"I want to die…but…They won't let me…" Amelia pillowed her head with her hands on the table. "I've tried drowning too, but every time…"

Camly Ignis approached. "I know the world is dark right now-"

"Dark?" She turned to face him, glaring in deep hatred. "You didn't kill your fiancée!" She shook. "He…He proposed before we got here…We were going to go home and get married…" She froze then gasped. "Oh god…Camy…" She looked around. "Where's my phone!?"

"You can use mine." Ignis held out his phone and she swiped it out of his hand. Quickly she dialed a number.

"Camy!" She spoke over the phone then stopped. "I…" She plopped onto the bed, fresh tears falling. By this time Branddon's family had been informed of his untimely death. Ignis had no idea what was being spoken but he could guess this… 'Camy' wasn't pleased at the moment. The phone dropped from Amelia's hand to the floor, her entire being completely deflated.

Ignis grabbed his phone and as he rose to full height there was a knock at the door.

"It's me, Iris!" The woman's voice was a pleasant sound indeed. Iris had been gone for several days on a mission on the outskirts of Insomnia; she had been quickly summoned to help Amelia.

Ignis opened the door for her, glad for the woman to finally arrive. Amelia would be well taken care of by Iris.

"Don't you worry, I've got it from here!" Iris smiled at Ignis then went to Amelia. "Come on…Let's get out of here for a while…Okay…?"

"Who…Are you?" Amelia asked and Iris smiled.

"A friend."

With Amelia now taken care of, there were other matters to attend to. Indeed, a trade route had to be implemented and the one suggested by Amelia would be used. That and security was needed for now that the Oracle was revealed, there would need to be a proclamation, introducing her to the populace. Workload had increased immensely for who knew what would happen now. There were still factions of the old guard, those who bared hatred to Lucis…Thus the reason why Amelia and her sister were sent secretly here under the guise of a trade deal, yet no one expected the old guard to be the sisters' escort...Nor did they expect said guard to hold one of the sisters' hearts.

What happens now truly depended upon Noctis and Amelia…Perhaps the Astrals as well. The very fact that a new Oracle arrived brought a sense of unease to Ignis and the others. With darkness gone, what else was there to fight against? Why would the Astrals need an Oracle anyway? There were so many questions abound at the moment with very little answers.

The week had surely flown by without the constant worrying over the new Oracle's health. With this, Ignis was able to get a few things done, including informing families of the dead crownsguard and preparing for the Oracle proclamation ceremony. At the moment a date hadn't been decided, but Ignis made sure preparations were ready at a moment's notice.

"Hey Iggy!" Ignis was stopped on his way to another meeting by Prompto. "Have you seen Noct?"

Ignis had to smile at the blonde. Prompto had been shocked when he had first been given a title…in fact it had been Noctis' first decree as king. Prompto protested but his majesty wasn't having it…A true pauper to lordship story Prompto was.

"Not presently." Ignis stated. "I was to meet with him later."

Prompto crossed his arms, pouted. "In other words…No idea…" The blonde huffed. "I still don't know how you guys handle all this stuff man…I mean, it's already been a year and I'm still not used to being a lord and all..."

"You will get used to it eventually…" Ignis told him. "Why do you wish to speak with Noctis?" Not that Prompto needed a reason…he could walk into any meeting he wished without question.

"Well…I was kinda worried about Amelia really…" Prompto reasoned. "It's been a week and all…"

"No report from Iris?" Ignis asked and Prompto shook his head.

"No…And I tried calling Noct but he isn't answering."

That was troubling to be sure. Quickly Ignis reached for his phone, dialed Gladio.

"Yeah?" Came the gruff voice of the king's personal guard.

"Mind telling us where the king is currently?" Ignis asked.

"The gardens…Huh…You might wanna check this out…" Gladio suggested. "Don't know what they're saying, but Noct's talking with Amelia."

"Understood. We'll be there shortly." Ignis put his phone away. "Apparently the first meeting of king and oracle is commencing in the garden."

"Seriously?" Prompto gapped.

Ignis merely nodded and headed towards the gardens. If anyone could help Amelia through her darkness, it would certainly be Noct.

**Next Time: Counsel**


	7. Counsel

Okay, you all are probably wondering one thing right now: According to this story's stats, the main characters are Ignis and an original character...Yet, most of the interaction between them hasn't been well...proper character development…I admit, I had a tough time deciding who the main character truly was, but since this story is based on Ignis' side story, I decided to choose him. Of course, there's another reason too...and you're about to find that out! Read on!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creator! All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 7: Counsel **

When Noctis went into the garden he first noticed Amelia was sitting on a bench; she was wearing clothing of Insomnia royalty, probably by the hand of Iris. He hadn't spoken with Amelia since that day…when she sacrificed her happiness for him. He wondered if he should leave but there needed to be some interaction between them, especially since more interaction would be required in the coming days.

"Amelia…" He approached and she looked up to see him then quickly turned away. "I'm glad to see you outside…" She was holding her left wrist where a bracelet hung. "Has Iris been taking good care of you?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm glad." He gestured to the seat next to her. "May I sit here? We don't need to talk…"

"It's your garden, your majesty." She finally spoke yet still refused to even look at him. "You can do what you want."

He gave a light laugh. "You would think so…But surprisingly…" He took a seat next to her. "I'm just as captive as you believe it or not…There are many things I would love to do, but can't because of my position." He sighed. "It took me a while to understand what being royalty truly meant." He looked forward. "You know, I had thought my father really didn't care for me…I believed he saw me as nothing more than an heir to the throne…the only person who I felt saw me differently was Luna…to a point anyway." He smiled. "Though I was running for my life, those days I spent with my friends I will treasure forever because they are good memories."

"My father hated that I wasn't…bridal material…At least by his standards." Amelia sighed. "Dona was more of the 'lady' type than I was…" Her eyes rolled at that statement. "Before the fall of the Empire, she and I were sent to etiquette school in Tanebrea." She chuckled. "I drove my teachers crazy."

"How so?" He asked, glad that they were on speaking terms right now.

"Well…While my sister enjoyed what they called 'ladyship' activities, like needlepoint and playing the harp, I was seen more in the library, reading whatever book I could get." She actually laughed then. "They had to lock up the library because of me…After reading a book about chess, I beat my headmaster at the game."

Noctis chuckled. "You sound like a female Ignis…You two would get along great…He loves that stuff."

The air was silent between them.

"I…Suppose I should apologize…for Branddon's actions…" Amelia said suddenly. "And for a lesser part, Dona as well." She groaned. "Dona probably drove everyone crazy with her insane imagination."

"Could you tell me about Branddon?" Noctis asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to…"

Amelia paused.

"We were childhood friends…At least, I had thought we were until now..." She stared at the bracelet on her left wrist, smiled. "When I wasn't reading, I was running away from him. Now that I think about it, I don't think we were friends in the beginning…he was a jerk of a little boy…Always pulling pranks on me…There was a point where I had enough of his pranks so…I got back at him." She smirked at the memory. "He had pushed me into a fountain and I ended up faking like I was drowning…At the right moment I pulled him into the water. We ended up in an intense water fight that lasted well over an hour. We were ten at the time." She stopped laughing. "I think…that was the moment when we became friends…I guess that was his goal, so that he could get close to me." She closed her eyes. "I left that summer for school…I didn't see him until five years later, when he came to the school to learn etiquette himself. Those last few years…were the best for me…I think…the Branddon that tried to kill you, wasn't the one I remember…The Branddon I know wouldn't have wanted to rule over everything…I have to keep myself thinking that, otherwise…I…wouldn't be able to take it."

"I assume the bracelet was meaningful?"

"Yes…It's custom in Niflheim for a guy to give a girl his family crest when he wants to marry her." She frowned. "Honestly, I think…He somehow knew…That he was going to die…Otherwise he wouldn't have proposed so suddenly like that…" She looked at the bracelet. "When he gave it to me, I couldn't wait to get back home and get married…My father wouldn't approve but, I didn't really care." She sighed. "I guess…I felt that the marriage was the only way to get away from my family…I did love Branddon with all my heart…But…when he proposed, I was so happy that now, I could be away from my parents." She chuckled darkly. "They're probably planning on heading here right now…wanting to bask in the glow of their daughter being the Oracle…" She groaned in annoyance. "Greedy they are…And my sister Dona…" She paused. "She was…misguided…She bought into their whole routine of being rich and powerful…I dare say she was your biggest fan, your majesty…A bit of a psycho fan to be sure…She has an entire notebook filled with nothing but your name. Total nutcase."

"I see." Noctis stated. "What you did, Amelia…I am truly grateful for…I owe you a life debt…especially now that I know your heart still clings to the joyful memories you have of your beloved Branddon."

"I can't go back home, can I?" She asked.

"It's too dangerous…" He reasoned. "Besides, would you wish to? If your parents are as they say, then they would probably keep you under lock and key…You really would be a prisoner." Noctis stared at her. "I know the Citadel feels like that too right now, but at least here no one will force you to do anything you don't want to do. You are free to give your heart to anyone here, or lock it up as you wish…You can have friends or no friends…No one will pressure you to do anything. Free, yet…not free in a sense I guess." He paused. "Though, in time…I hope you will consider me a friend, Amelia, because I would greatly value your friendship…Not because you are the Oracle," he added, "but because I understand you."

"Thank you, your majesty." Amelia stated. "…They've…been talking to me…" She frowned. "I realized the more I fought it, the more in pain I was…I…hate them for putting me in this position…I…Don't think I'll ever forgive them, especially since they are requesting something of me so soon…"

"What do they want you to do?" Noctis asked.

"You know very well…Because you can hear them as clear as I can." She frowned. "I'm not ready for it but…"

"He will take good care of you Amelia…" Noctis reasoned.

"I know…It just…seems so unfair…to the both of us really…But they insist upon it…" She finally looked at King Noctis. "So…Are you going to tell him? Or should I?"

"I'll tell him." Noctis told her then stood. "I should go…Gladio is probably bored to death right now." He chuckled. "He can get a bit annoying sometimes." He stared down at her. "You'll find happiness again, Amelia…I know you will…Maybe that's why they want this to happen so quickly…As a way to help heal your heart. I'll let Iris know you're out here…She's been worried sick."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "She's annoying…"

Noctis snickered. "You get used to it…trust me. She'll be your appointed guard anyway…At least she isn't as strict as her brother…Gladio would've kicked my ass if I went anywhere without him." He paused. "When should it happen?"

"…Next week." She huffed and he nodded.

"I'll have the preparations started then…See you later, Amelia…" He gave her a sympathetic glance. "I give you one piece of advice…It's something my father once told me…" She looked up at him as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Walk tall, Amelia." Then, the king was gone.

Gladio followed Noctis inside where Prompto and Ignis were standing, obviously having watched the scene outside.

"Well?" Gladio asked him.

"She'll be fine…" Noctis answered. "Iris did a good job."

Gladio smirked. "Heh…That's my sister for ya."

"So…" Prompto questioned. "What's…Gonna happen now?"

Noctis smiled at his three brothers.

"We prepare…For a wedding."

Pause.

"Wait…What!?" Prompto gapped and Noctis chuckled.

"Not mine…" He looked towards Ignis. "Yours."

"Me?" Ignis had an agast look on his face. "Come now you can't be serious, Noct…" Like he had time for such frivolities!

"Yeah, Iggy isn't the husband type…" Gladio snorted. "He doesn't even have a girlfriend!"

"Well…Come next week, Ignis…You'll be married…It's…What they want." Noctis said, making the three pause.

"Wait a second…Are you saying…" Prompto's jaw dropped.

"Yeah…The Astrals want Ignis to marry Amelia…" Noctis looked towards the garden where Amelia was still sitting. "A new Oracle line has to start…This time…It'll be Scientia…" He looked towards the shocked Ignis. "I hope you don't mind...But…They kind of favor you…After all, you DID show them that the world could be saved without sacrifice…"

Ignis cleared his throat. "I only did what I had to do."

Noctis placed a hand on Ignis' shoulder. "And this, believe it or not, is your reward…You're going to be the father of an Oracle, Ignis…In order for that to happen, you must marry Amelia."

Ignis frowned at him. "Does…She know?"

"Yeah…She does…" Noctis nodded. "Maybe you should go out there and talk…" He looked a bit amused. "You two are a lot alike believe it or not…"

Ignis went mute for a moment. "I…Wouldn't know what to say…"

Gladio smacked him in the back. "Just go out there and be yourself, Iggy…"

"Yeah, if the Astrals think you'd make a good couple well…Then it's meant to be!" Prompto cheered him on.

"Go on, Iggy…" Noctis gestured to the garden doors. "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about right now."

Ignis exhaled. "Very well…" He entered the gardens and the three friends watched as he approached Amelia. Taking a seat next to her there was a light breeze that hit them before talking commenced.

"Wow…Never thought I'd see the day…" Prompto crossed his arms. "Ooh…I am SO being the photographer for this!" He grinned. "I've already got some good shots in mind! It's gonna be epic!"

"Oh here we go again…" Gladio huffed. "I guess I should let the guards know…an ascension and a wedding all in one…This is gonna be a pain in the ass."

"At least it isn't a royal wedding." Prompto shrugged.

"Might as well be one…" Gladio groaned. "This is moving so damn fast, hard to catch up with it."

"Yeah…" Prompto gave glance in the garden, where the two bethrothed were still talking. "Kinda makes you feel for Amelia…It was only a week ago that…well…"

"All things happen for a reason." Noctis stated. "Even though they are high beings, the Astrals still don't know the human heart." He too watched Ignis and Amelia speak in the garden. "It will take time but…I think…they will be fine."

Gladio grunted. "Makes you wonder what they're talking about…"

"Whatever it is, we shouldn't pry…" Noctis turned to leave. "Let's...give them some privacy."

**Next Time: Preparations**


	8. Preparations

Alright everyone, you're about to meet Amelia's parents...Yeah, you're about to see just how nuts they are...I had a thought that if they were loyal to the previous Niflheim ruler, they would have his attitude towards power so...Yeah...They're a bit on the...weird side.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creator! All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 8: Preparations**

The Lucrecias cared nothing for the news of their deceased eldest daughter, but Amelia's ascension was another story. The ascension ritual would be recorded for all nations to view, but her parents were determined to be there in person. After all, this WAS their daughter! They would not be excluded from the most important moment of her life! They had demanded that they come along with the Niflheim representatives who were tasked to bringing the Oracle's Trident to Insomnia and got their way they did. Now Mildred and Demeitrious Lucrecia were headed off to Insomnia to see their daughter become the Oracle.

The parents of Dona and Amelia hadn't truly known that their family had been chosen until their daughters left for Insomnia. Lord Ravus explained the situation and ordered the Lucrecias as their ruler to wait for news. News of Dona's death and Amelia's reveal had come at the same time, bringing pride to both parents. They didn't bother with a long ceremony for Dona, merely placed the girl in the ground before heading off to Insomnia. What was Dona but a useless daughter anyway? Amelia was the Oracle! There was no higher honor than that!

There was also another reason as to why the couple was going to Lucis...There were rumors of a wedding right after the proclamation ceremony, which set off even MORE rumors. Whoever was to marry, it was a closely guarded secret, hidden to only a few in the Citadel. The Citadel had become much more of a fortress than usual; no unauthorized personal would be allowed to enter…No exceptions.

The Lucrecias knew very well who the wedding was for...Their daughter would be marrying...And with her new position, it was only proper that she marry the king. When they arrived at the Citadel, Amelia's parents were given guest quarters. They were a bit perturbed that those quarters weren't in the royal wing but they figured it was proper at the moment. After all, technically Amelia hadn't been introduced as the Oracle yet; it would be too obvious if her parents had been given a royal guest room. Demetrius and Mildred wanted to see their daughter but had been told that the Oracle was under heavy guard; no one was allowed to see her save for the king and his trusted retinue. It was no bother to the parents of the Oracle, for they understood the dangers...Instead they used the time given to them to prepare for their new lives in the Citadel.

Their daughter was going to become queen...Finally...their nobility would return.

Meanwhile, Amelia had been staring out the window in the study for a long time…It was hard to forget the past, but she had to. Branddon's bracelet still hung around her wrist. Silently she stared at it…pulled it off the offending wrist and simply held it in her hand. Right now her parents were probably getting settled in a room; she had been informed of their arrival ahead of time and frankly didn't want to see them at the moment. They were probably ranting and raving about all the privileges they were going to receive now that their daughter was the Oracle. Most likely they were envisioning her marrying the king...Amelia had to smirk...Boy would they be seriously disappointed…

Sitting in a chair nearby was her current guard, Prompto. He was idly on his phone, probably a bit bored right now. Iris was at the moment working on wedding stuff, a task she was determined to accomplish.

"So…Uh…" Prompto put his phone down, scratched the back of his head. It was certain he wasn't used to silence around him, or speaking to someone other than his friends.

Shaking her head, Amelia said, "You're bothered by the fact that I don't want to go see my parents."

"Well…Yeah…" He frowned.

"It's okay…" She sat down in a chair. "Not many people understand it…" She gazed at the hand which held the bracelet. "I…felt trapped in that household…Even now I feel trapped but…It's not all too bad…"

"Hey…Uh…About…I mean…" Prompto sighed. "Geez…This is so weird. I'm still not used to all this stuff…"

"Two years ago my family was a lesser noble family so I guess I'm used to it myself…" She chuckled. "I had a friend who would probably be screaming in delight right now…She's your biggest fan." The blonde blinked in confusion. "She has your picture all over her walls…Believe it or not, you, Ignis, Gladio and the King are celebrities in Niflheim…"

"Really? Gosh…Heh…" Prompto grinned. "That's kinda cool...and kinda creepy in a way…"

Amelia had an idea. "Would you mind lending me your phone for a bit?" Confusion from the blonde again. "I…want to do something for this person who I once called friend."

He stared at her. "You mean…This person is still alive…What happened?"

Silence.

"I killed her brother."

Prompto stilled. "Oh…Guess that would ruin any friendship then…" He handed her his phone. "What are you wanting to do…?"

"She might not ever forgive me but…At least…I should do something nice for her…" Amelia dialed a number, handed it back to him. "Her name is Camy…"

Prompto stared at the phone, put it to his ear as he hear it ringing. Seconds later, a woman's voice was on the other side. He stared at Amelia for a moment before she nodded her head.

"Um…Is…This Camy?" Prompto asked tentatively.

"Speaking…Who is this?" The woman on the other side asked.

"Um…" He smirked. "Well…I was told you've got my face all over your walls so…"

Pause.

"No way…" Camy breathed out. "P…Prompto…?"

"Heh! That's my name, don't wear it out!" Prompto grinned then quickly moved his phone away from his ear as the woman on the other side squealed in utter happiness.

"Hey! Careful with the ears!" Prompto whined.

"Sorry! Sorry! I just…Oh my gods…I'm freaking talking to Prompto!" She paused. "How…How did you get my number!?"

"Well…" He scratched the back of his head. Turning he saw that Amelia had returned to the window. "…Amelia gave me your number…Said you needed some cheering up." The other side went quiet.

Amelia was glad she could at least give Camy SOME joy. She returned to the window, lost in her memories. A knock on the door and Prompto got off the phone, went to the door.

"It's me." Ignis was on the other side. Prompto opened the door, allowing Ignis to enter.

"Well?"

"It went rather smoothly." Ignis replied. "Amelia was right to be weary of them…Even from afar I could tell the Lucrecias were…rather interesting to say the least." He looked towards Amelia. "They wish to see you, Amelia."

She sighed. "I'm sure they do…" She turned around. "They're going to be very pissed when they find out my husband isn't going to be the king…"

"They will have to deal with that in their own time." Ignis reasoned.

"So…What do we do now?" Prompto asked.

"Well…If they go by Nifhim rules of court…My parents will want to have an engagement meeting." Amelia stated then she looked at the bracelet in her hand. "All they care about is power and prestige…They will do anything…and I mean anything, to make sure the wedding goes as they believe it will."

"What…happens if the wedding doesn't happen the way it's supposed to?" Prompto asked.

Amelia stilled.

"…If I don't marry Ignis Scientia by sunset on the specified day, it will begin a chain of events…that will lead to war. A war that no one…Not even the king, will be able to stop." She looked away. "That's…What they told me."

"You…really think that will happen?" Prompto was nervous.

"I have to…Otherwise…" Amelia gripped the bracelet in her palm. "I killed Branddon for nothing…" She headed for the door. "I should go and see my parents…Though I really don't want to...They need to know who I am marrying."

"Agreed…" Ignis nodded. "I will set up a meeting."

Prompto chuckled. "You should make them believe Noct requested it…" He grinned. "It'll be hilarious to see their faces when you walk in, Iggy…"

Amelia gave the blonde a smirk. "You're quite the prankster." Prompto's grin widened. "Any chance you could catch such an expression in a picture?"

Prompto gave her a salute. "You got it!"

Ignis sighed. "I do not think that is such a great idea…"

"It will show you their true colors." Amelia told him. "Trust me...I know it sounds cruel but...They need to be exposed. Please...Do what Prompto suggests. Let them know that they have no control over this situation."

Ignis stared at her. "Very well…" He headed out the door. "You should return to your rooms to prepare for the insanity to come, Amelia…Prompto, would you mind escorting her?"

"Not at all!" Prompto gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Ignis gave a glance towards Amelia once more. "I will see you later at the meeting, Amelia." Then he turned and walked out the door.

There was a brief moment before Prompto went to the door. His curiosity getting the better of him, he asked the question that hung in his mind.

"Hey Amelia…" He spoke as they headed out into the hallway towards her rooms in the royal wing. "What...did you and Ignis talk about in the garden?"

"A promise." She said. "One that we both intend to keep."

More curiosity getting the better of him, he said, "What...was the promise?"

They ended up at her door, she gripped the knob as she spoke.

"That we would do our best...to make sure not to hurt the other." She spoke then looked at him. "Prompto...This situation is...weird I know...Barely over the deaths and I'm expected to marry Ignis...Right now he and I see this as a duty...Perhaps…When the hurt in my heart is officially gone...More emotions will develop."

Prompto nodded. "Well...If you...need anyone to talk to...You know…Or if you need a laugh or two..." He smiled. "I'll be here…"

She smiled back at him. "Thank you…You know...It's funny...You, Ignis, Gladio...and even his majesty...You all feel more of a family to me than my own...I...Appreciate it."

"Heh...Well technically you're one of us now so...It was gonna happen sooner or later." He grinned at her. "I should get my camera ready for the big 'tell the parents' moment! Ooh! I know the perfect shot too! It'll be awesome! Trust old Prompto to get the best shot ever!"

She couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

"I can't wait to see it…"

**Next Time: The Engagement Meeting**


	9. The Engagement Meeting

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creator! All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 9: The Engagement Meeting**

The parents of the Oracle had been asked, as proper, to an engagement meeting tomorrow afternoon. They had been told that the meeting was going to be very important, which could only mean one thing..

"Dear, I am so excited for our daughter!" Mildred gleefully stated as she began to decide what to wear to tomorrow's important encounter. "It's rather obvious what's going on here…"

Demetrious himself was doing the same thing. "Yes, I know dear…" He gave a glare. "At least now Amelia has chosen someone of more important worth than that Branddon fellow." He smiled. "To think…we will be the parents of not only the Oracle but the future queen as well."

Mildred placed a hand over her heart. "I cannot believe that I am the mother of the Oracle…Hmmm…Perhaps we should move here to Insomnia, dear…So that we can be closer to our daughter."

"That is probably a good idea." Demetrious agreed. "We must be here to support her…Amelia has worked hard and is now in a troubled time. I am sure it was rather hard for her to kill her own beloved Branddon…"

Mildred wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh my poor baby! Darling, we really should request to see her…!"

"Patience Mildred...I am certain Amelia is well taken care of...The king would see to that." He touched her shoulders. "Right now we should be there for her...We will help guide her until she is ready."

"Yes...yes of course!" Deciding upon her outfit Mildred clasped her hands. "Oh our grandchildren! I cannot wait to see them! Of course they'll have a prince and princess!"

This talk of their fantasy future went well on into the night, the two already planning what they would be doing once Amelia became queen. They spent the entirety of the next morning preparing for the engagement meeting. When the time came, they were escorted into a simple meeting room with a table and chairs.

"Darling...Such a simplistic area…" Mildred did not approve of such a common space. Sure it was elegant but not as grand as a royal marriage meeting room should be. And what was with the odd colors? If memory served her the royal colors weren't these drab colors.

"Now, now…" Demetrius reassured his wife. "Remember, this is a secret…"

"Oh!" Mildred suddenly remembered. "Yes! Of course!" She let out a relieved breath. "I've almost forgotten!"

"Hello mother, father…"

She came from another door across the hall, their lone daughter. The parents couldn't help but give prideful looks her way as she approached them dressed in a long blue dress and well kept bunned hair. She really did look as though she belonged here in Insomnia.

"My baby girl!" Mildred immediately hugged her. "We are so proud of you!"

"I am sure you are…" Amelia pulled her mother away, looked towards her father.

"You look beautiful, Amelia." He approved of her attire completely.

"Oh my goodness! We have so much to prepare for!" Mildred touched Amelia's face. "Don't you worry dear, you let me handle all the specifics...Concentrate on bearing an heir, alright? We mustened let the royal line or the Oracle line go extinct!"

"Sorry we're late!" Came a cry and Prompto and Ignis walked into the room. "Nice to meet you guys!"

"Ah...Lord Argentum, Lord Scientia…" Demetrius approached them. "Thank you for everything you have done for our daughter's comfort. I am sure you two are here as witnesses."

"Uh...Hehe…" Prompto motioned over to a corner. "I'm...Just gonna go over and be a fly on the wall! Just ignore me!" He was gone from their sights.

"A rather...odd lord he is, Lord Scientia." Demetrius admitted as he watched Prompto head towards a corner in the room.

"Prompto is his majesty's best friend…" Ignis retorted. "Like brothers they are...It is quite a long story, one I will not trouble you with." He gestured to the meeting table. "Please, have a seat."

Demetrius helped his wife into her chair just as Ignis did the same for Amelia. "When shall the king arrive?"

"The king will not be needed for this impromptu meeting." Ignis explained.

The parents gave him a rather odd look. It was with both confusion and appalling nature that their eyes portrayed.

"I...Then whatever are we here for?" Mildred breathed through her nose.

"To meet the betrothed...That IS what an engagement meeting is used for, as Amelia has explained to us. Seems quite proper seeing as that the wedding will commence so soon."

Their eyes were in shock as he took the seat next to Amelia.

"Mother, father…" Amelia looked towards Ignis. "The Astrals have decreed...The next Oracle will be from the line of Scientia from Lucis...Come this time soon...I will no longer be Amelia Lucrecia but Amelia Scentia, wife of Ignis Scientia...advisor to the one true king."

Demetrius stood, slamming his hands upon the table.

"This is ludicrous!" He screamed. "You are the Oracle! The Oracle should marry the king!"

"Believe as you will but…" Amelia reached for Ignis' hand, placed their joined hands upon the table. "This is what will happen."

Animosity was quick to fill the space. Mildred quickly went to Amelia's side.

"Dear, please calm down." Mildred told her husband. "Obviously there is a misunderstanding here…" She gasped. "Oh! I see…" She looked at Amelia. "This is so secret that a fake engagement is needed...Yes! Isn't that right, Amelia honey?"

"No." Amelia stood as did Ignis. "This is not fake." She looked at her shocked parents. "I asked this meeting be made out of respect...Now that you know…" Letting Ignis go she turned away from them. "I never want to see you two again."

"Amelia Lucrecia! You will not shun us!" Demetrius shouted at her.

"I believe I just did."

Mildred gasped then turned her glaring eyes towards Ignis. "You...You've turned our daughter against us! Oh!" She gripped her husband's arm. "Dear...What if they're planning on a coup?"

Demetrius looked at his wife. "Whatever do you mean?"

Mildred's excitement returned. "Don't you see dear? It's obvious! The secrecy, the surprised engagement...It's obvious our daughter is being guided to kill the king and take his place! And she has gotten his personal retinue to join her!"

Ignis pinched his nose, Prompto sweatdropped.

"I can see why you are...aggravated towards your family, Ameila…" Ignis actually huffed, something he never did. Meanwhile Prompto was secretly snapping away with his camera, not just for kicks but for evidence as well.

"Yeah…They're a bunch of idiots..." Amelia nearly jumped when she realized Prompto was behind her. How did he get so close without her knowing? Catching her surprise he apologized.

Demetrius and Mildred were lost in their own world at the moment, a world of conspiracies and whatnot. Ignis and Prompto were getting more aggravated by the second with every word those two spoke.

"Gladio's gonna kill them." Prompto almost reached for his gun as well.

"Not if we do it first." Even Ignis' fuse was starting to light. How dare these two claim he would betray Noctis!? It was unheard of! "Amelia...I hope you do not mind if your parents are...set straight sort to speak."

"Not at all." She stated then moved to stand behind Ignis and Prompto.

"Hey!" Prompto shouted, getting the parents' attention. "You two are idiots you know!"

"What!?" Mildred shrieked. "How dare you!" She placed her hands on her hips. "I ought to have you jailed for insulting me! I'm the mother of the Oracle!"

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "You certainly are not acting like such…" He crossed his arms. "Your words are treason here...Not something to be spilling about in front of his majesty's advisor…"

"Or his best friend." Prompto added angrily.

"Indeed…" Ignis actually glared at Amelia's parents. "I believe we will need to put you two into custody...I am sure his majesty would wish to see you personally."

"You cannot be serious…" Demetrious glared right over Ignis to Amelia. "Amelia! Come here this instant! We are leaving!"

"Yes...You are…" She said then opened the door she, Ignis, and Prompto had walked through to enter the room. In came several crownsguard members and they encircled the Lucrecias, weapons drawn. Ignis merely had to nod and the Lucrecias were detained, sent away to wait for their fate. Amelia breathed in relief.

"Wow...Talk about nuts…" Prompto whistled then he noticed Amelia shaking. "Amelia?"

"Sorry…" She wiped her eyes with her arm. "I...Just…" A hand at her shoulder and she discovered Ignis at her side.

"It is not over yet." He told her and she agreed.

"Well…" She straightened. "I guess all that's left...Is the big day…Mind if I retreat and prepare for it in my rooms?"

"A good idea." Ignis stated. "We should all prepare."

"Alright!" Prompto smacked his hands together; rubbing them eagerly he proclaimed, "Get ready for the best photos EVER!"

His positive outlook was infectious; both Ignis and Amelia laughed at his antics.

Yes...It was almost time...

**Next Time: Acceptance**


	10. Acceptance

Last chapter coming at ya!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creator! All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 10: Acceptance**

"There we go! All done! Well? What do you think?"

Amelia looked at herself in the mirror. A lot was happening in a day. She was just glad it was almost over...Right now she was preparing for the second task at hand...Her wedding.

"Thanks Iris." Her eyes trained upon her appointed guard and friend. The woman had been at her side all day, helping with the specifics. Iris even helped with the wedding dress. Being such a spur of the moment, finding a wedding dress was hard at best but Iris managed to find one that Amelia actually liked. In the mirror she looked very much like the blushing bride in white...

Still though, there was one final thing Amelia had to do before she tied the knot as the Astrals commanded...

A knock and Iris quickly went to the door.

"Ah! Noct! You finally made it!" Iris let the King inside. "We're almost ready!"

"Good...it can't start without the bride." Noctis said. "Go on...I'll handle things from here."

Iris grinned then rushed out the door.

Noctis approached Amelia. "Are you ready?"

"I have to be…" She stared at him. "Your majesty...Could I...ask something of you?" She was already asking a lot right now. With her parents banished from Insomnia, there was no one to walk her down the aisle thus Amelia asked the king to do it.

"Of course...Ask away." He was very considerate.

"I need a small flame…Just enough to consume a small object." She said. The king automatically knew what she was asking. Holding out a hand, he produced a small flame for her. Reaching for her arm, Amelia pulled off Branddon's bracelet; the trinket had been left on her wrist until now. It was the final object of the past…Without a thought she placed the bracelet into the fire, watched as it dissolved into nothingness. This…was the final step to letting go of her past….Letting go of the love she lost…Letting go of past memories.

"We should get going." The fire was gone from his majesty's hand then it was offered it to her. "Shall we?"

Taking a deep breath, Amelia placed her hand in the king's own.

The wedding ceremony wasn't as grand as the proclamation ceremony but it was still a sight to see within the Lucian throne room. King Noctis officiated it himself and when the final moments were completed, a roar of cheers entered the space. Now that the official workings were over, all that remained was the partying.

Amelia returned to her small room to change into comfortable clothing. The night would be filled with well wishers and party goers. As she exited, she was greeted by Ignis, her new husband, in the hallway.

"Iris is going to go mad with you not being in your gown." Ignis noted.

"She will have to deal with it." Amelia replied. "Though beautiful, it's a bit stuffy to say the least." She frowned. "I don't think I'll be wearing anything that...glamourous again…"

"I am not into such things as well." He told her then commented on her stare towards him. "What is it?"

"Ignis…I…" She started and he immediately stopped her.

"No need to speak, Amelia…" He told her. "I already know what you are going to say…" He looked at her. "I gave a vow to see that you are happy…After everything that has happened, you deserve such…Consider everyone here, including the king, your new family. The king will insist upon it indefinitely."

Amelia nodded. "I already have..." She actually smiled. "You are quite the gentleman, Ignis."

He smiled back. "I would hope so…Anything less would be a tarnish to my name." He led her down the hall. "We should hurry, we are being expected…"

"I suppose so. Can't start the wedding party without the newlyweds. Who is hosting it?"

A grunt. "Take a wild guess.."

Amelia laughed. "Prompto…" She shook her head. "How do you deal with so much energy?"

"Trust me…he is tame compared to eleven years ago." Ignis stated.

"Wait…" She stopped, causing him to stop as well. "Before we go…"

A light kiss was placed upon his cheek.

"Thank you…For not freaking out about all this…"

"It is quite an honor to wed the Oracle." Ignis told her. "Perhaps, some time down the road…things will change."

She knew exactly what he meant. "Yes…I think they will." They continued, stopped at a door. "Alright…Let's go…" She snaked her arm around his. "Shall we?"

A smile from her new husband. "Yes...We shall…"

**The End**

Yes, I know this was short and to the point but I wanted it to be that way. Perhaps this story will help others create more stories...Who really knows.

Anyway, like I always do, I will leave you all with my final thoughts. Choices can be easy or hard, however the hard ones tend to bring the best rewards. Yes, our choices will make us cry, hurt...sometimes even be happy, but choices must be made in order for us to grow. Be mindful of your choices, ladies and gentlemen, for they make an impact on not only you, but others as well.


End file.
